The invention relates to three-dimensional fabrication using networked resources.
A variety of three-dimensional fabrication techniques have been devised to support rapid prototyping from computer models. These techniques have been refined over the years to increase accuracy, working volume, and the variety of build materials available in a rapid prototyping environment. While these increasingly sophisticated and expensive machines appear regularly in commercial design and engineering settings, a more recent trend has emerged toward low-cost three-dimensional prototyping devices suitable for hobbyists and home users. As these resources become more readily and widely available, a need has emerged for networking capabilities and network management for three-dimensional printers.